The Blasted Days
by Adaryn
Summary: When war strikes, the blow is rarely soft. Ginny and Drco learn this the hard way when the fight between good and evil pulls them apart. Now they must cope with the waiting game and find comfort in the hope that they may get a chance to have a normal life
1. Chapter 1

"No! They can't make you! I won't let them!"

"I have to Gin…

"No you don't!"

"Dumbledore has asked for my help…"

"Let Harry go!"

"Dumbledore has asked for my help Gin and after all he's done for me, for us, I cannot walk away."

"Yes you can! Please, please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be here."

"You won't be if you're off fighting or dead…"

"My heart is always with you, no matter where I go. I love you Ginny. I'll see you soon. Promise."

As he walked down the dirt path, away from the safety of my arms, I knew that his promise was an empty one. He loved me, that wasn't a lie. But I knew it would be a long time before I saw him again, if ever.

We had argued many times during the few days before when he had first told me the news. I would scream and beg him not to go, that Dumbledore had enough people and could manage without him. He would calmly tell me the same thing every time. Dumbledore had done so much for us that it was time he returned the favour. This would set of yet another explosion of arguing and usually ended up with me crying for an hour or so till the tears finally dried up, till the next time anyways.

The space where he had stood in not a moment before was empty and I was alone. For the first time in my life I, Ginevra Malfoy, was alone. The feeling gripped me in it's embrace like a serpent entangling it's prey. It sent shivers up and down my spine and made me scan the front yard like a spooked animal. I can tell you right now, it was not a pleasant experience. When you're alone, really alone, the sense of vulnerability is so overwhelming that it is almost suffocating. No ones coming to protect you. No one to tell you everything will be all right. No one to hear you cry out in pain as you watch the last of your loved ones walk away to fight a pointless war. No one to hear the deafening crack of your heart breaking in two. Okay, maybe I'm being a little overdramatic but just wanted you to make sure you understand.

I sunk to the ground, my legs giving out beneath me and sending me tumbling to the ground before me. My breath came in short gasps as I fought off tears. But it was no use. No matter how much I thought I had finally emptied out the river of crystal drops, more came. They dropped to the dirt, creating dark spots on the light brown earth.

"Draco," I sobbed, balling my fists and pounding against the ground. I sat up, my legs folded beneath me and I screamed at the sky, cursing any gods listening and ordering them to bring him back. My screams soon turned to pleads. I begged the gods who I had just insulted to bring back my husband, my soul mate, my love, unscathed.

The didn't reply, the sky above remaining the same clear blue that it had been all week. It did not brighten my mood. Beautiful day or not, he was gone and I didn't know when or if I was going to see him again. A thousand beautiful days would never clear the gloomy, storming weather that would cover my mind and my heart if Draco did not return. Nothing would make me happy again if I never saw his face, or touched his skin or felt his arms around me.

Darkness was already beginning to creep into my heart, clouding it over and making it ache with need. I took one last look down the path, making sure he was really gone before I walked (more like dragged my feet) back up to the house. Our house. Our home. The home that was now emptied except for one.

I closed the door behind me, the soft thud of it knocking against the doorframe bringing me no comfort. The sound seemed to resonate through the empty house, making sure that I knew he wasn't here. It made sure that I knew, I was alone.

Author's note: So, it's a short beginning but a beginning all the same. I hope you all like this because I'm not quiet sure about it. Let me now what you all think. Please R&R! J J J


	2. Chapter 2

She knew. There was no way she couldn't see through the promise. I loved her more than she would ever know. But Ginny has always been a wise girl and knew almost as well as I did that that kind of promise was hard to keep, especially in these circumstances.

Rain soaked earth gave way beneath my boots as I walked through the camp, an ironic change from the blue sky and a home that was bathed in sunlight. Rain drops still fell from the temperamental clouds above, splashing against the shoulders of my robe and making me cringe as the slipped down my neck. The weather matched my mood almost to a tee but clouds couldn't feel love, or any other emotion for that matter. But the way the they blocked out the sun, blocked out all happiness, could be compared to the storm that was brewing inside me.

Looking at the piece of parchment in my hand, the ink beginning to run down the page. Once again, I read over the information for what must have been the billionth time.

_Camp Phoenix, Tent #1, Hogwarts._

The letters were written in a flowing script, probably written by the ancient headmaster himself. I caught a groan in my throat and look around the grounds I had once related to my educational career. Now, it was littered with tents that stretched from one end of the Hogwarts property to the other. I couldn't help but wonder how many of these men and woman had left their loved ones behind because they owed a favour.

I recognize a few faces as I pass open tents; most carry the same, almost mournful expression was probably on my own. Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas. Gryffindors trying to fulfill their role as a brave lion. It gave me an eerie feeling. I was a lone serpent caught in the middle of a proud pride. If that didn't put a person on edge alone without the looming threat of the Dark Lord, there had to be something wrong with the person.

A few Hufflepuffs passed me as I made my way to my tent. The gave me a cautious glance before hurrying off, no doubt wary of my presence. I was a Slytherin and in their eyes, I couldn't be trusted.

Biting back the urge to hiss I carried on.

50, 49, 48, 47...

The tents were passing quicker now as my pace increased. 'Just get to your tent and you can hide out until Dumbledore summons you,' I reasoned.

"So, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence Malfoy…"

Damn. There goes that plan, destroyed by a miserable, ignorant, little-

"Didn't you hear me? I said…"

"I heard you Weasley," I replied through clenched teeth. Why now? I was already in a sore mood and I didn't need _him _to make it any worse. "Just chose to ignore you that's all."

Bad play, Draco.

"Ignore me, eh? I would have thought that, oh I don't know, seeing as I _am_ your brother in law that you might give me a few minutes out of your precious time."

"And why would I do that when I already know what the topic of your pre-chosen discussion will be?"

Double bad play. Why did I always let my mouth get the better of my logic?

"Because we are _supposed_ to be family," Ron retorts. To this point I had still not turned to face him, finding that it was my best escape tactic. Not this time apparently.

"Well, as a family member, I request for you to bugger off. I really don't want to hear about how I don't deserve Ginny or how if I hurt her in anyway that I'll be ripped to shreds and then fed to a starved group of flobberworms today, thank you."

My temper had begun to simmer at that point and all I wanted to do, besides beating Ron into a bloody pulp, was to get out of there as fast as possible. I started to make my retreat when again I was stopped. Ron did always have that annoying element to him, even in Hogwarts.

"I don't know what she sees in you," he said as I walked away. "She should be with Harry right now, not some slime ball who has a way with words."

The comment made my foot stop halfway to the ground. I had made amends with Potter soon after I joined Dumbledore's side, not that we were best mates or anything but we tolerated each other. But the fact that Ron had the nerve to say that the woman I loved and was _married_ to belonged to the boy wonder set me off.

I spun on him, grabbing the collar of his robes before he could move out of range. I hadn't heard him get so close but it gave me an advantage that I couldn't refuse.

"You," I said, my voice a quiet threat, "stay away from me. I don't want to mistake you for a Death Eater. So don't get in my way."

It was an empty threat but Ron didn't need to know that. The look in his eyes made the bluff worth while however. There was a mix of terror and sheer fury but the fear took hold over his limbs, making his stumble as a pushed him backwards. I gave him once last steely glare before returning to my prior activity.

"Yeah…well…You best stay out of mine," Ron called out, the defeat in his voice signalling that even he knew how weak the comment was. It almost made me laugh, almost.

35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30...

To many tents. I got the strong urge to sprint the last twenty-eight so I could finally find solitude but the proper, strict upbringing that had been drilled into me for seventeen years of my life clearly wouldn't allow that. So was stuck walking.

It took another long, drawn out fifteen minutes till I finally got to my tent. The flap was closed when I came up to it, for good reason I later found out. I slid the thin material aside and felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. There, in the middle of the tent, Potter was down on one knee and presenting a ring to Granger. The pair looked up at me startled.

"We'll I know now that I have to bring Potter home in one piece as well as myself," I said, barely controlling my happiness for the pair. Okay so I lied. Potter and I did a little more than tolerated each other. I didn't lye when I said we weren't best mates. But there was the rare occasion were we'd run into each other at the Leaky Cauldron or The Three Broomsticks and had a conversation over a few drinks.

Hermione smiled at me, wiping away a tear.

"Thank you Draco," she said. "I would really appreciate it."

"Just make sure he promises to give me and Gin a good seat at the wedding." Harry laughed at that and promised. "I hope you have a happy future then."

I smiled at them and backed out of the tent, recognizing my cue. Not two seconds later, a happy 'YES!' sounded, pulling a chuckle from my lips but soon brought on a feeling of emptiness as I remembered my own proposal.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I'd been there maybe half an hour and I was already going crazy. I walked up to the entry way of my old school and sunk down onto the steps, dropping my pack at my feet. From the front pocket, I pulled out the stationary Ginny had bought me when I had to go away to Paris for a week. We had been together for a few months and she hadn't wanted to go a day without hearing from me so she had saved up and bought me a handsome set. In a snow white box, an unlimited number of blank, tan coloured sheets with silver lining sat with matching envelopes and a hawk feather quill. I found out when I wrote my first letter to her that she had bought herself one much the same but with crimson lining instead of silver.

She had been so giddy when she'd given them to me, saying that I'd better use them well. I don't remember how many letters we exchanged during that week. Many of them sat in a special box above the fire place at home.

Holding the sheets in my hand now made me smile. No doubt she would be up late every night from now on until I was home safe and sound. There was no sense keeping her in the dark if there wasn't a need.

I pulled out the well used quill and a fresh bottle of ink, feeling some small comfort when I heard the soft pop of the cork releasing the neck of the bottle. Dipping the quill inside, I knocked the excess off (a familiar routine), and pressed it to the paper.

_Dear Ginny…_

Author's note: So another chapter. I hope that it is read and enjoyed. Please R&R:)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gin

I've been here almost an hour and I'm already going 'round the bend without you. Whatever happened to that Malfoy patience and restraint I once had? Oh, now I remember, I met you. I'm not complaining, far from actually. With you, however, came your impatience which was soon passed on to me. But it's only a small, insignificant price to pay to be yours.

My welcome here was not a warm one luv, but we expected that. Ran into your brother and nearly killed him. I'm sorry but he doesn't know when to let things go. And from what you've told me, he never has. Today he had the nerve to say that you belonged with Potter, the boy-wonder! Now I've told you about our run-ins at the pubs, but after hearing about it in Hogwarts and then after we got married, I am quiet certain that I'm getting tired of hearing that you should be with the boy-who-lived. He's an all right chap but I can safely say that I would rather you had nothing to do with him in that way if you catch my drift. Okay, that sounded a little over protective but I'm sure you can understand my reasoning.

I would think that Ron would let it alone, for your sake as well as his. All right, for myself as well. I can tell you one thing though luv, it will be a long war if he keeps that up. Maybe you could give him what for? He sure as hell won't listen to me and you're the only one he really listens to at all anymore, Gin.

On to better news, though you may have already heard it by the time this letter gets to you. Potter asked Granger to marry him. Of course she said yes, rather enthusiastically by the way. I walked in half way through and nearly made both jump out of their skins. Got Potter to promise to give us good seats at the wedding before stepping out. I have never heard that woman shriek that loud before! Apparently Granger does has a voice that can rise above an annoyed growl.

The only down side to this proposal and usually joyous event (beside the fact that were facing war tomorrow) is that I started thinking. You know what happens when I start thinking, my thoughts always wander to you. This time I thought of our own engagement. Nearly drove me mad within two seconds of the thought entering my mind. I hope you're happy that you have this control over me, no one else has ever possessed it. Well, except one but that was different and we won't think on him.

You know, I never thought I'd have to use this stationary again. I thought I'd be able to spend every day with you and not need a quill and parchment in place of mouthed speech. It's not a happy thought but at least we still have a way to communicate before that too is taken from us.

I'll try to come home as soon as I can luv. I hated walking away from you this morning, you have no idea how hard it was. Hopefully there won't be a need to again.

I love you Ginny, with all my heart and I can't wait to come home. Make sure to be there when I do, or I'll come looking for you and that's a promise. I'll write again soon.

Forever yours

Draco

My breath caught in my throat as I read the letter over a third and fourth time. He'd been gone maybe half a day and I was already going stark raving mad. How is it possible that one man could make me feel this way? I thought no one would ever be able to control my emotions like that again.

I looked around the front room again, letting my eyes scan over the pictures that hung on the pale green walls or sat on the oak mantle over the fireplace. They brought some comfort but not much. I stood and walked over to one in particular. It had taken on the day Draco had proposed. The picture had been shot only a few hours before hand, me still blind to what he had been planning. The day had been amazing. It had started off with breakfast in bed (we'd been living together for a few months by then), then a visit to London where we ate in a recommended Muggle restaurant, the Admiralty, and finished off with a walk along the Brighton beach. Near sunset, he had dropped down on one knee and pulled out a simple silver ring, a thin crimson layer rounding the top and bottom of the band. I found out later this had been chosen because of my colour scheme on the stationary.

"It fits us," he had said though I'd rather not share where he had told me this.

A smile crept onto my lips as his voice floated through my mind.

"You've made me a better man Gin and I don't think I would be the person I am today without you. You make my world one that I want to live in, as long as you're there. I love you so much. Please, make me the luckiest man alive and say that you'll be my wife."

I had never known Draco to ramble before and he told me later that the words he had wanted to say never came out. But that hardly mattered to me. Of course I had said yes. I would have been stupid not to. That was one of the best days of my life, the other one following only a few months later.

Looking at the picture made a harsh pain stab my heart, watching how happy we were together making the distance between us now seem even more unbearable. I wanted him. I wanted him to be home and be safe with me. I wanted him to not have to fight this stupid war and I want him to be out of harms way.

My fists ball at my sides as I fight off my sudden anger towards the ancient headmaster. He had taken so many of my loved ones away; my father, my brothers, Harry who has always been like a brother to me, and now Draco.

"Doesn't he have enough?" I ask through clenched teeth. The only ones who hear my question however were the walls but they offer no relief.

I was close to my point of explosion, fury wrapping in a tight blanket over my heart and before my eyes. A crash sounded from the kitchen, no doubt a plate being thrown against the wall by no visible means. I spun around, ready to throttle something else, when my eyes landed on Draco's letter. The fire inside me was smothered in an instant, replaced by a dull ache. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a soft sigh before reaching out for his letter. Clutching it to my chest, I turn to walk upstairs to find my own crimson-lined paper. The tears were already beginning to fall down my cheeks as I mounted the steps. Just when I thought I'd run dry…

Author's note: Well, another chapter. Please enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Gin

I've been here almost an hour and I'm already going 'round the bend without you. Whatever happened to that Malfoy patience and restraint I once had? Oh, now I remember, I met you. I'm not complaining, far from actually. With you, however, came your impatience which was soon passed on to me. But it's only a small, insignificant price to pay to be yours.

My welcome here was not a warm one luv, but we expected that. Ran into your brother and nearly killed him. I'm sorry but he doesn't know when to let things go. And from what you've told me, he never has. Today he had the nerve to say that you belonged with Potter, the boy-wonder! Now I've told you about our run-ins at the pubs, but after hearing about it in Hogwarts and then after we got married, I am quiet certain that I'm getting tired of hearing that you should be with the boy-who-lived. He's an all right chap but I can safely say that I would rather you had nothing to do with him in that way if you catch my drift. Okay, that sounded a little over protective but I'm sure you can understand my reasoning.

I would think that Ron would let it alone, for your sake as well as his. All right, for myself as well. I can tell you one thing though luv, it will be a long war if he keeps that up. Maybe you could give him what for? He sure as hell won't listen to me and you're the only one he really listens to at all anymore, Gin.

On to better news, though you may have already heard it by the time this letter gets to you. Potter asked Granger to marry him. Of course she said yes, rather enthusiastically by the way. I walked in half way through and nearly made both jump out of their skins. Got Potter to promise to give us good seats at the wedding before stepping out. I have never heard that woman shriek that loud before! Apparently Granger does has a voice that can rise above an annoyed growl.

The only down side to this proposal and usually joyous event (beside the fact that were facing war tomorrow) is that I started thinking. You know what happens when I start thinking, my thoughts always wander to you. This time I thought of our own engagement. Nearly drove me mad within two seconds of the thought entering my mind. I hope you're happy that you have this control over me, no one else has ever possessed it. Well, except one but that was different and we won't think on him.

You know, I never thought I'd have to use this stationary again. I thought I'd be able to spend every day with you and not need a quill and parchment in place of mouthed speech. It's not a happy thought but at least we still have a way to communicate before that too is taken from us.

I'll try to come home as soon as I can luv. I hated walking away from you this morning, you have no idea how hard it was. Hopefully there won't be a need to again.

I love you Ginny, with all my heart and I can't wait to come home. Make sure to be there when I do, or I'll come looking for you and that's a promise. I'll write again soon.

Forever yours

Draco

My breath caught in my throat as I read the letter over a third and fourth time. He'd been gone maybe half a day and I was already going stark raving mad. How is it possible that one man could make me feel this way? I thought no one would ever be able to control my emotions like that again.

I looked around the front room again, letting my eyes scan over the pictures that hung on the pale green walls or sat on the oak mantle over the fireplace. They brought some comfort but not much. I stood and walked over to one in particular. It had taken on the day Draco had proposed. The picture had been shot only a few hours before hand, me still blind to what he had been planning. The day had been amazing. It had started off with breakfast in bed (we'd been living together for a few months by then), then a visit to London where we ate in a recommended Muggle restaurant, the Admiralty, and finished off with a walk along the Brighton beach. Near sunset, he had dropped down on one knee and pulled out a simple silver ring, a thin crimson layer rounding the top and bottom of the band. I found out later this had been chosen because of my colour scheme on the stationary.

"It fits us," he had said though I'd rather not share where he had told me this.

A smile crept onto my lips as his voice floated through my mind.

"You've made me a better man Gin and I don't think I would be the person I am today without you. You make my world one that I want to live in, as long as you're there. I love you so much. Please, make me the luckiest man alive and say that you'll be my wife."

I had never known Draco to ramble before and he told me later that the words he had wanted to say never came out. But that hardly mattered to me. Of course I had said yes. I would have been stupid not to. That was one of the best days of my life, the other one following only a few months later.

Looking at the picture made a harsh pain stab my heart, watching how happy we were together making the distance between us now seem even more unbearable. I wanted him. I wanted him to be home and be safe with me. I wanted him to not have to fight this stupid war and I want him to be out of harms way.

My fists ball at my sides as I fight off my sudden anger towards the ancient headmaster. He had taken so many of my loved ones away; my father, my brothers, Harry who has always been like a brother to me, and now Draco.

"Doesn't he have enough?" I ask through clenched teeth. The only ones who hear my question however were the walls but they offer no relief.

I was close to my point of explosion, fury wrapping in a tight blanket over my heart and before my eyes. A crash sounded from the kitchen, no doubt a plate being thrown against the wall by no visible means. I spun around, ready to throttle something else, when my eyes landed on Draco's letter. The fire inside me was smothered in an instant, replaced by a dull ache. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a soft sigh before reaching out for his letter. Clutching it to my chest, I turn to walk upstairs to find my own crimson-lined paper. The tears were already beginning to fall down my cheeks as I mounted the steps. Just when I thought I'd run dry…


End file.
